


You up?

by Falcons11dani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, klance, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcons11dani/pseuds/Falcons11dani
Summary: Keith: 00.03: You up?Shiro: 06.59:Sorry I was sleeping, was it something important?Keith: 00.05: You up?Lance: 00.06: Yeah! what's up?





	You up?

Keith

Shiro

**Lance**

~~Pidge~~

 

00.34: You up?   
  
06:59: sorry I was sleeping! Hope it wasn’t something important! I’m sorry!   
  
07.05: hello?? You asleep?? We have school in an hour!  
  
07.58: where are you?????   
  
10.07: dude, seriously, where are you?? Are you sick?? It’s been more then 10 hours since your last text and I’m getting worried!  
  
  
13.02: I’m coming over!  
  
13.07: don’t! It’s alright! I’m okay! I was sleeping!   
  
13.07: until 1????   
  
13.08: yes. I went to sleep at 6am..  
  
13.09: want me to come over? You seamed like you wanted to talk about something when I was asleep..sorry about that.  
  
13.12: it’s alright. I just want to be alone today.  
  
13.12: to late I’m already on the bus!  
  
13.13: Shiro!!  
  
13.13: hehe, sorry! Seya in 10!  
  
13.13: .....  
  
13.14: fine.  
  
————————————  
  
13.15: Lance!! What do I do?? Shiro is coming over and my apartment looks like shit and I haven’t showered! What do I do?   
  
13.16: **hello to you as well Keith! I would suggest leave everything as it it, snuggle up in your bed and just be cosy with each other.**  
  
13.17: seriously?? I need your legit help! He’ll be here in 6 minutes! Do I have time to shower??  
  
13.18:  **sure you do!**  
  
————————  
  
13.50:  I probably won’t come home tonight!  
  
13.51:  **no? Why?**  
  
13.51: **Oh! Ooooh!**    
  
13.52:  **Hehe! You guys have fun! ;)**  
  
13.52:  I don’t know what you’re thinking about Lance, but what ever it is you are wrong!   
  
  
—————————  
  
  
21.34: **I wish I was in love~**  
  
21.35: ~~alright? How come?~~    
  
21.36:  **it’s just... Shiro and Keith are adorable together! Just saying! And I want that too~**  
  
21:37:  ~~Lance, I get ya! Not really but yeah! Why don’t you try tinder?~~    
  
21.38: **isn’t tinder just for people who want to have sex?**  
  
21.39:  ~~who knows? I haven’t used it! But you never know until you try?~~    
  
21.40:  **you’re right! Thank you Pidge! I’ll try it out!**  
  
22.30: **I found Keith on tinder!!! What do i do???? Why is he using tinder?? He has Shiro doesn’t he???**  
  
22.32:  ~~wow, I have no idea how to handle this. Try to swipe yes and see if it’s really Keith? Maybe it’s someone who’s jealous of Shiro?~~    
  
22.33:  **okay.. I’ll come back to you.**  
  
————————  
  
22.33:  **hello?**  
  
22.34: Lance?? Why are you on tinder?   
  
22.35:  **that’s my line!**    
  
22:35: ... we broke up.   
  
22:36: **what????**    
  
22.36: we broke up okay!! I don’t want to talk about it.  
  
22.37:  **it’s okay Keith.**  
  
22.37: ... Lance. Why are you using tinder?  
  
22.38:  **weeeell, I was jealous of you and Shiro and yeah...**  
  
22.39: soooo why are you swiping on men?   
  
22.40:  **...well! I think I might be bi! But who knows! I just took it all!**  
  
22.40: I’ll see you tomorrow Lance...  
  
22:41:  **alright, take care!**  
  
00.03: you up?   
  
00.04:  **yup! What’s up Keith? Something bugging you?**  
  
00.04: wow, didn’t think you’d answer...  
  
00.05:  **why not?? It’s still pretty early haha, I usually go to bed around 03.00, don’t tell anyone, my parents would kill me if they knew i slept 3-4 hours every night.**    
  
00.06: that doesn’t sound good for your health, but who am I to complain. I do the same but the other day I just skip school.  
  
00.07:  **weeeeeell, can’t really skip school everyday soooo**  
  
00.08: I guess not  
  
00.08:  **so what’s up? Something bugging you?**    
  
00.10: do you think I made a mistake braking up with Shiro? I mean, I wasn’t feeling any love towards him anymore and I told him. But..he didn’t really take it well.   
  
00.12: **I see. Well! Unfortunately I can’t really tell you what’s right and wrong, it’s up to you to decide. And if you feel better afterwards it was probably the right decision!**  
  
00.13: Thank you Lance. I think I’ll try to sleep now.  
  
00.14:  **alrighty! I’ll be here if you need me!**    
  
00.14: thank you.  
  
00.15: night  
  
00:15:  **Sleep tight!**    
  
02.10: Please tell me you’re asleep.  
  
02.13:  **nah! I’m up! What’s up? What happened to sleep?**    
  
02.14: can’t sleep. I thought about what you wrote and I do feel pretty good, but I feel so guilty for feeling pretty good... idk..  
  
02.15:  **Keith! It’s awesome that you’re feeling pretty good! That usually means the decision was right!**    
  
02.15: really?   
  
02.18: how will I be able to meet Shiro at school tomorrow? I feel horrible for what I’ve done but at the same time it’s like my heart is lighter... like a burden is gone. But that makes me feel like shit cuz then I think that I thought of Shiro as a burden, which I really didn’t!! And I don’t know what to do about these feelings!! Lance what do I do?   
  
02:17:  **to be 100% honest with you Keith, and don’t you dare laugh! I’ve never been in a serious relationship. So I don’t really know about these feelings that you’re describing. But from your feelings I would say that you’ve made the right decision?**    
  
02.18: you’ve never been in a relationship????  
  
02.19:  **....**  
  
02.19: **No?**  
  
02.21: that’s alright! Sorry, I didn’t mean to come out as mean or mocking.. I was just surprise. I mean, it’s you we’re talking about. Sorry if this sounds weird.   
  
02.22:  **what do you mean “it’s you”?**  

02.27: well...you’re pretty awesome Lance. You’re always able to make people happy and no one holds any grudges against you. You’re really kind and care about other people so I was just surprised that you’ve never been in a relationship.

02.29: **oh..**

02.29:  **Thank you!**

02.30:  **Ehm...I think I’m going to try to sleep actually**

02.30:  **I’ll see you in school tomorrow!**

02.31:  **Night**

02.31: night Lance.

———————

02.33:  **PIDGE HELP EM!!**

02.34: what’s wrong Lance? Did you find shady people on tinder who now wants to sleep with you but you don’t want to sleep with them?

02:35:  **what? No! What?? Anyway! I talked to Keith, and he and Shiro has broken up, and we talked and he said some really nice things about be and now I’m blushing really hard which I shouldn’t! so what do I do???**

02.36: ooooo! You developed a crush on him really quick! Good for you! And if he’s single now I would say go for it!

02.37:  **you’re not helping...**

02.48: **Pidge??**

03.04:  **Did you fall asleep??**

06.48: yeah, sorry, I did fall asleep..

06.59:  **you suck. I’ll see you on the bus.**

07.00: I’ll see you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just come fluff that I decided to write cuz i need it haha ^_^
> 
> Comments are amazing <333  
> Kudos too <333


End file.
